


White Flag

by unoriginalwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slight Smut, learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginalwrites/pseuds/unoriginalwrites
Summary: On falling in love
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> "White Flag" by Clairo

Love. Something so foreign, but something everyone craves. 

You'd think it’d be something scary. Having to open up to someone, be vulnerable in ways you hadn’t thought before. Exposing yourself, your thoughts, and for Tsukishima Kei he often thought that. Well, until he met Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo, the bastard Tetsurou. He just seemed to slip between the cracks in everyone's walls, take down their borders with his annoying smile, and infectious laugh.

And Tsukishima Kei was one of those people who fell under his spell. The spell he cast with his sun-kissed skin, gorgeous nature, and raven dark hair that seemed to suit him even when he slept between two pillows making it look a mess.

Of course, it took a while. For Kei to open up to the older. For months Kuroo stayed by his side, texting Kei first so he’d have to speak back, calling him in the late hours of the night to remind him he wasn’t alone, reinforcing his confidence in ways Kei didn’t even know he was weak in.

Kei always knew he was tall. He knew he was slim, but he never really thought that he disliked his own body; however, when Kuroo took the time to kiss him all over while the blonde begged for more, his hands grasping white cotton sheets, he was glad there was so much room for Kuroo’s lips to gloss over. When he wore Kuroo’s shirts that seemed loose around his waist allowing space for Kuroo to trace circles on his back. When his skin was stark pale in the winter and Kuroo bit into it beautifying the color with more splashes of purples and reds.

Kei grew to love those things about himself. He was glad to have such a slim waist so he could feel consumed by Kuroo’s hoodies, making him feel safe while he breathed in the scent of Kuroo’s detergent. He loved his height now, it gave the raven more places to trace his soft lips over, making Kei tingle from his head to his toes. He grew to love the pale skin that made Kuroo’s paintings stand out in the light. Because that was what they were. They weren’t bite marks, they were works of art. Works of affection.

Eventually, he learned to love, loving someone else. 

Screw the idea that you can’t love someone before you love yourself, as Kuroo taught Kei how to love himself, and that’s why Kei fell for him.

Kei fell in love with the hands that were never too rough, fearing Kuroo would hurt the blonde. The younger fell in love with the caring personality that made him feel like he could accept being vulnerable. He fell for the way Kuroo smiled at the simplest things because when Kuroo was happy, Kei was happy too. He fell in love with Kuroo Tetsurou for so many reasons, gradually but seemingly so fast.

Because it was easy to fall in love with the way Kuroo made him feel. Like he was watching the sunrise through his bedroom blinds, the golden casting pearly light in blurred lines around his room, bathing his room in a way that made him feel like he was in a movie. Or like he was on a boat at sea, the waves crashing around while mist kissed his skin and the sunbathed him in warmth, the wind trying to interfere at the same time. It was exhilarating.

It wasn’t hard to fall in love with Kuroo. Because Kuroo wasn’t persistent with Kei like he was some sort of project, he was persistent because he cared.

He cared in ways Kei never imagined. Like waking him slowly in bed with light brushes of his lips to his cheek, careful to bring him to reality peacefully.

Or how he’d start running a bath the instant he saw Tsukishima’s shoulders tense after a long day working at the museum.

Or how Kei knew he was there. Maybe it was the thing he appreciated the most about Kuroo. He didn’t push. Sure, he might’ve provoked him sometimes, everyone does, but Kuroo gave Kei trust. Kuroo trusted Kei to come to him when he needed him too.

Maybe a little while ago the blonde would’ve thought Kuroo was just brushing him off. Or didn’t care enough to make the effort to break Tsukishima’s thick walls.

But Tsukishima learned he didn’t need someone else to break his walls. Kuroo just stood on the other side assuring him, when the time came he could trust him to open the flood gates, and he would stand there. He would be there for Kei.

* * *

Inside this room it’s warm. The air is thick with sweat. The blonde on top exhales slowly while he takes in the raven underneath.

Inside this room it’s safe. Safe from lingering eyes, judgemental thoughts. It’s safe with Kuroo.

His eyes aren’t judgemental, they’re overflowing with love and affection. The eyes that trace Kei’s whole figure, from his shoulders to his long legs that sit on Kuroo's lap. You can see it in the way they dilate with each roll of Tsukishima’s hips, you can see them glow in the dull lighting of nothing but the lamp on the bedside table. Kei can feel it, with the way Kuroo’s hand grips firm on the blonde’s ass cheek, squeezing in a form of praise.

“You’re beautiful Kei,” His words drift out fluidly, like an instinct. Maybe in another life, or even a few months ago, Tsukishima would’ve rolled his eyes and ignored the other, but the younger's skin flushed a dull pink against pale beige. His shoulders shivering at the praise, now knowing Tetsurou is many things, but a liar is not one of them.

Under the shallow honey light Kuroo’s eyes look like butterscotch, he looks flawless. Even with the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, even with the grimace on his face every time Tsukishima sits up and slowly pumps his hips back down, taking the raven back up inside him. 

He really _is_ stunning.

“You okay?” His husky voice called out breathlessly.

Tsukishima nods his head, realizing with a filled mind he slowed subconsciously, while he starts moving his hips just fast enough where his legs won’t give out underneath him, he works up and down taking in as much of Kuroos cock as he can. His breathing is staggered and his palms press down flat onto Kuroo's chest for balance, but the way the raven starts fucking up into him makes his head spin in delight.

Tsukishima moans out, grasping onto Kuroo’s muscles, nails digging into his skin, but Kuroo doesn’t let up on thrusting into Kei.

“Mhm… Tets- Tetsurou, ah!” His body sends goosebumps down his spine.

Kuroo reaches up to grasp the back of Tsukishima’s neck, a silent gesture to ask for a kiss. Tsukishima easily complies with lips pressing up against the others. He can feel the bumps of dry lips on his own. He can feel the muffled grunts of the raven below him. Something, almost like a light switch in his mind, or a dryer dinging done a wave washes over the him.

As he comes unexpectedly he thinks there is no one else he would rather learn to love. 

“You okay?” The older repeats. Tsukishima nods, breaths uneven, reaching out, and tugging that messy bed head towards him to kiss once more.

“I love you,” The blonde states, as he grinds his hips to finish Kuroo quickly rather than leaving him hanging.

“Ah!” Kuroo grunts, at the unexpected force, but gladly welcomes. He doesn’t last much longer after that.

* * *

The two lay nude in each other's arms. Tsukishimas’ head is pressed up against Kuroo’s chest. He can feel the elder’s heartbeat. He tries to sync up their breathing.

“I love you too,” He hears the deep and hoarse voice say.

“I know.” He looks up and Kuroo tilts his head down and they share a simple, peck of lips. They both smile into it.

And maybe for the first time, he knows Kuroo does love him. Because Tetsurou was the one to teach Kei to love himself.


End file.
